Wash away my Sins
by BrightBrightWorld
Summary: Blood-sokaed, wounded and caught in the rage of a thunderstorm. Simply perfect. Fortunately for Hidan, his partner knows where to find him, in the right time, with sufficient warmness and a smack on the head. KakuHida. Rated for gore and profanity.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

This is a oneshot based on an absolutely amazing drawing of the same name by smilie on deviantART (used with permission! xD) I just saw it and it popped into my head.

Rating's there for some gore – not much though…and Hidan's profound tongue. xD

I really hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fucking hell…"

Hidan's pale, bloodstained hand gripped at the handle of his scythe as he blinked, trying to clear his vision. The world swam before his eyes, the murky colours of the night dancing insanely. He clenched his eyes shut and collapsed back onto the ground, groaning.

"Fuck…"

He pressed his free palm on his forehead, trying to stop the pain searing through his head every five seconds. His hand came away caked with blood.

"Holy Jashin…" he muttered, his vision slowly clearing.

_What the bloody fuck just happened?_ He thought, a hazy violet eye searching his surroundings, until they came to a rest on the dead body of a Mist ninja.

_Oh…yeah._

Images of the previous battle came flashing into his head as he observed the rest of his surroundings.

Around him, dumped on each other unceremoniously, were the carcasses of several dozen shinobis. They all stared into the dark evening light with glassy eyes, their mouths open in silent screams, face scrunched up in agony.

Some of them still had blood trickling out of their wounds, further staining the already crimson ground. All the bodies bore similar, deep slashes made with some sort of a bent blade.

Hidan observed the remains of the massacre nonchalantly, glancing at his three-bladed scythe. The blade gleamed crimson in the moonlight.

"That's gonna take some time to clean off…" he muttered, pushing himself up with a grunt. He kneeled, smoothing his silver hair back.

"Well, Jashin-sama ought to be pleased…" he smirked, wiping his hands on his trousers before reaching for his rosary.

His hands, however, clawed at the empty air when reaching his neck.

Violet eyes widened in horror as he grasped his fair skin, slick with blood, blindly searching for his precious rosary.

"Shit…fuck, fuck, no…" he growled. Getting down on fours, he frantically searched for the beloved neckpiece among the bloody carcasses.

He pushed the body of a young kunochi over and breathed a sigh of relief. There, clenched in her cold fingers, was his rosary.

"Fucking bitch, hands off" he snarled as he pried it free from her bony fingers. He wrapped it around his hand, fingering the small symbol.

"Forgive me, Jashin-sama…" he muttered, closing his eyes for a quick prayer.

The wind suddenly howled through the battlefield, the icy wind cruelly whipping Hidan's hair around his face.

He shivered, hugging his body in vain attempt to keep himself warm. His Akatsuki cloak was torn to shreds in the battle, and as usual, he didn't wear a shirt underneath.

"Fucking hell…" he hissed as pain shot through his back. He reached back and with some difficulty, pulled out a kunai, buried hilt-deep in his flesh.

Tossing the blade aside, he leaned on his scythe for support. Hidan glanced at the sky briefly – to see the previously clear night sky covered in clouds. The dark clouds towered above him, lighting crackling through them, lighting the horizon with blinding white flashes.

Hidan groaned, clutching his blood-stained head.

"Fuck, Kakuzu, where the hell are you when I need you?!"

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Kakuzu muttered to no-one in particular, setting his book in his lap. He glanced outside, his vision slightly distorted by the raindrops streaking down the cracked glass (which wasn't too clean to begin with).

Fighting his growing worry, Kakuzu returned his gaze to his book, a finger tracing the stitches on his shoulder unconsciously. He was sitting in the Akatsuki living room, clad in nothing but his loose black pants, sandals discarded at the bottom of the sofa.

He stared at the page, the words blurring in his demonic gaze.

He slammed the book shut, sighing. He couldn't concentrate.

Not when there was a storm outside, and that religious dumbass hadn't returned from his sacrificing mission yet.

"Oh screw this…" the accountant muttered, getting off the couch and stepping in his shoes. "I'm gonna go look for Hidan."

Not bothering to get dressed properly, he threw his Akatsuki cloak over his shoulders and hurried outside.

Hidan shivered, rubbing his wounded arms, trying to get some warmth back into his body, but failing miserably. Every step was utter agony, the hole in his back still gushing blood, refusing to heal. He was light-headed from the blood loss, his head pounding, legs shaking.

He gritted his teeth, growling. He liked pain, but this was a little too much.

A strange, cold feeling on his shoulder caused his eyes to snap upwards.

The rain began to fall, its icy drops hitting Hidan with precision.

"Fucking hell…"

Kakuzu hurried down the dark alleys, his dark eyes scanning everywhere frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of a silver lock, a scythe, or possibly hear something along the lines of 'Fucking bastards, Jashin-sama will send your sorry asses to rot in hell'.

He glanced up at the raging sky, noting the thunder and the beginning of an obvious thunderstorm with slight alarm.

He shook his black hair out of his face, turning right and out of the alley.

His green eyes searched the road, trying to see behind the curtain of heavy rain.

He was about to turn back when through the roar of the rain, he caught the words 'fucking hell'. He whipped his gaze towards the sound, and could just…just make out the figure of a hunched man…

Relief flooded him as he fastened his pace, his steps echoing off the pavement.

"Ugh…fucking rain too…"

"You going to curse the rain too? Now that's just sad, Hidan."

The violet-eyed religious zealot whipped his head up, his disbelieving gaze meeting Kakuzu's slightly amused demonic one.

The stitched-up shinobi kneeled down beside Hidan, his hands on his arms, stopping the weakened immortal from collapsing.

"Ka…Kakuzu? What the hell…are you doing here?"

"Guess" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, pulling Hidan to his feet. "Where the bloody hell were you? You were gone for more than eight hours. And what the fuck did you do? March into a village and try to convert everyone to Jashinism?"

"Oh give that fucking humour of yours a rest, will ya, bastard?" the immortal growled, suddenly dizzy. He gripped Kakuzu's arm for support, shivering, the rosary dangling off his wrist.

The accountant noted this, and impatiently tugged his Akatsuki cloak off, leaving him shirtless.

"You're freezing. Here…" he offered the warm clothing to his partner. When Hidan didn't make any move to grab it, Kakuzu sighed and placed it on his blood-stained shoulders.

Hidan mumbled something and leaned into his partner, his grip on Kakuzu's arm tightening, his fingers slick with blood and numb from the cold.

"Are you trying to cut off the blood supply to my arm?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"No…" the immortal smirked, not loosening his grip in the slightest.

The raven-haired ninja protested weakly for a few seconds before wrapping his free arm around the Jashinist, resting his hand among his shoulder blades. With the other hand, he gripped Hidan's bicep, steadying him.

Hidan rested his head on Kakuzu's chest, the ex-Waterfall nin's chin resting on his silvery locks. He listened to the thunderous beating of his partner's five hearts, echoing the sounds of the thunder crashing above them. He snuggled a little closer, relishing the heat Kakuzu's stitched body bought.

"Mmmm…you're so warm…" he muttered into his partner.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Glad to know…" he answered, smiling slightly. "How the bloody hell did you get yourself so beaten up?"

"Can't really remember…woke up with a pile of dead bodies surrounding me…and these fucking wounds don't want to heal…"

"Where?" Kakuzu asked, his voice gentle.

Suddenly, Hidan felt something wrap around his neck, holding him even closer. At the same time, more tentacles crept over the immortal's wounded body, pushing the cloak off Hidan's shoulders and onto the muddy ground. One wrapped across his back and chest, while the other caressed his bloody hand which was holding Kakuzu in a death grip. It wrapped around his wrist, playing with the rosary.

Hidan hissed as a tentacle tentatively brushed over the hole the kunai left in his back, his irritated flesh protesting at the touch.

"Hmm…that's not so bad. I will have a lot of stitching to do, though…"

"What the fuck? You make me sound like some sort of fucking clothing…" the religious man snorted, blood rolling down his chin with every word, and onto Kakuzu's body.

"Oh fucking hell…sorry, Kakuzu…"

"Don't worry about it…with you, I'm pretty much used to blood and gore…"

"Shut the fuck up…"

They stood there for a few minutes, not moving, comforting silence enveloping them. Hidan closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him. Kakuzu smiled down at him, the tentacles moving away from his wounds.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Hidan. Let's go back to the lair."

"One minute…" the religious man muttered, not wanting to leave Kakuzu's warm embrace. He cocked an eye open.

"Hey…fucker…"

"Hm?"

"…thanks for coming out here."

Kakuzu smiled, rain running down his face. A raindrop splashed from his fringe to Hidan's face. A tentacle reached up to wipe some of the blood off Hidan's cheek.

"No problem, dumbass."

A gust of wind whipped through the air, the rain beating on their half-naked figures mercilessly. The thunder danced across the sky, cutting through the night with an ear-shattering crackle. Puddles began to gather at their feet, reflecting the dreary grey city, slowly painted crimson by the immortal's blood steadily dripping in it, rolling off his muscled body.

The Jashinist's rosary swayed in the wind, the tiny triangle's chromed surface reflecting the fury of the lightning.

Hidan smirked.

He wasn't so cold anymore.

He sighed, his warm breath tickling Kakuzu's drenched skin. He slowly swirled the beads of his rosary between his sticky, blood-sodden fingers.

Dieing and salvation can wait.

Right now, Heaven was close enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it xD

Please check out the picture too! (ask me for a link xD)

Please review, comments are appreciated, as always!

Lene


End file.
